


Kuroko no Creepy

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Drabble Collection, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, написанных на Хэллоуинскую недельку на diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый - Потусторонние сущности

Название: Всегда рядом  
Персонажи: Момои, Куроко  
Размер: 162 слова  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: яннп, психодел, всеплохо  
Примечания/предупреждения: нет, серьезно, никто ничего не понял.

В ее снах — лестница без конца и начала, десятки и сотни пролетов, уходящих вверх и вниз, тусклые лампочки на площадках и изморозь на перилах.

В ее снах — бледное лицо, тонкие губы и немигающий взгляд голубых глаз.

В ее снах – тихий шелестящий шепот, стекающий по ступенькам и стенам, цепляющийся за одежду сухим шорохом палой листвы.

В ее снах — почти прозрачные руки, и пальцы с мозолями от баскетбольного мяча, и будто вылинявшие, почти бесцветные волосы.

В ее снах — человек, у которого нет тени.

В ее снах — бег по ступенькам в попытке то ли догнать, то ли убежать. Свет мигает, освещенные пролеты сменяются темными, она бежит уже очень, очень долго, а шепот все так же стелется за ней, перед ней, в ней. Это кажется естественным, как первобытные инстинкты, — он всегда был с ней.

Наяву Куроко Тецуя, склонив голову в вежливом поклоне, улыбается одними губами:

— Рад знакомству, Момои-сан.

Она догнала. И не убежала.

Его пальцы — холодные как лед — сжимают ее сердце. Теперь он всегда будет рядом.


	2. День второй - Живые мертвецы

Название: Седьмой сектор  
Персонажи: Аомине, Момои, Имаеши  
Размер: 811 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: экшн, зомбиапокалипсис  
Тип: джен с намеками  
Примечания: в любой непонятной ситуации пиши огрызок макси

На складе отчаянно воняет тухлым мясом. Имаеши отбрасывает вскрытую банку с испорченными консервами и скорбно кривит губы:

— Если так пойдет и дальше, нам придется переходить на подножный корм. Эй, Аомине, поймаешь парочку зомби на обед?

— Иди к черту, — огрызается тот с набитым ртом. Хлеб на сэндвиче уже засох, но после недели «в поле» и не такое кажется вкусным. В отличие от заебавших мертвецов.

Сацуки фыркает:

— Дай-чан опять не выспался.

Аомине хмуро на нее зыркает, отчего Сацуки опять заливается смехом, а улыбка Имаеши, кажется, вот-вот вылезет за пределы лица. Тот открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще какую-нибудь гадость, и тут взвывает сирена.

Аомине роняет недоеденный бутерброд и хватается за винтовку. Имаеши выводит на экран ноутбука изображения с камер по периметру и сухо командует:

— Восточный сектор, около десяти объектов.

Они могут сколько угодно шутить и смеяться в разговорах между собой, называть ожившие трупы «зомбяками», и «гниляками», и «кучей тухлого мяса», но когда доходит до дела, они всегда — объекты. Так проще не думать о том, что когда-то этот самый мертвец был соседом по площадке, или одноклассником, или — это самое стремное — отцом или матерью. Согласно Директиве номер один они все — «объекты, подлежащие немедленному уничтожению».

— Сам справлюсь, — рыкает Аомине, заметив, как Сацуки стягивает волосы в пучок и проверяет свою винтовку.

— Дай-чан!

— Аомине, дай ей развеяться, не будь таким собственником, — тянет Имаеши, не отвлекаясь от клавиатуры. И добавляет деловым тоном: — Плюс пять объектов. Подумай насчет обеда.

— Нахуй, — отзывается Аомине, подхватывая рюкзак с запасными патронами, и с места срывается на бег. До восточного сектора — шесть минут и лестница.

На соседних сторожевых вышках они оказываются одновременно. Аомине сначала стреляет, разнося головы двум самым наглым объектам, и лишь потом роняет на пол рюкзак и занимает позицию для нормальной стрельбы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь его баскетбольный талант найдет себе такое применение.

— Сегодня я тебя сделаю, Дай-чан, — смеется Момои в рации. Аомине поднимает голову — у ее вышки уже сгрудилось штук пять объектов, скребущих распухшими мягкими руками металл опор. Лица Сацуки он не видит, но может угадать — нижняя губа азартно прикушена, глаза сощурены, на виске болтается непослушная прядка, вечно выбивающаяся из хвоста.

Черта с два он позволит ей выиграть, что бы там ни говорил Имаеши.

— На два часа — еще одна группа, — а вот и он, легок на помине.

— Восемь — семь! — азартно вопит Сацуки. Аомине скалится и выцеливает новых зомби.

Один-два, перезарядка, три-четыре.

— Так нечестно, он был мой! Дай-чан, ну!

— Не лови ворон, Сацуки!

Аомине обшаривает площадку перед воротами взглядом. Чисто, сегодня они быстро управились.

— Возвращайтесь, — у Имаеши серьезный и какой-то разом постаревший голос. — Есть новости.

Они встречаются у лестницы и Аомине, не слушая протестов, забирает у Сацуки ее рюкзак. Еще, не дай боги, уронит, а это их последние запасы.

— Как думаешь, что случилось? — Сацуки идет совсем рядом, прижимается боком, будто ей холодно. Аомине не возражает — девчонка, что с нее взять. Даже сейчас, спустя два года непрерывной войны на выживание — все равно девчонка. И ни мозоли от оружия, ни место в рейтинге лучших стрелков, ни длинный розовый шрам через весь живот — в те дни они с Имаеши спали по очереди, дежуря возле ее кровати — этого не изменят.

— Не знаю, — Аомине пожимает плечами и хмурится. Он не слишком любит думать о будущем и возможном, для этого у них есть Имаеши. — Насрать, все равно ничего хорошего.

Сацуки тяжело вздыхает и сильнее прижимается к нему, на секунду стискивая ладонь горячими пальцами.

Имаеши начинает говорить, едва они переступают порог склада:

— Пятый сектор вынесен подчистую, живых не осталось. Начата полная эвакуация всех секторов, у нас час до вертолета. Через три часа северный Токио будет объявлен красной зоной.

Сацуки жалобно охает, прижав ладони ко рту. Аомине вспоминает, кто из их знакомых мог бы оказаться в пятом секторе. И едва успевает спрятать облегченный вздох — Тецу еще месяц назад отправили в Киото к Акаши, которому потребовалась помощь в реализации очередного гениального плана, а Кисе на прошлой неделе загремел на больничную койку с аппендицитом и допуск к работе в поле еще не получил. Мидорима же на пару со своим чокнутым распасовщиком торчал где-то на Окинаве с самого начала этого дерьма и в Токио возвращаться не собирался.

К черту Мидориму, у них сейчас есть проблемы поважнее.

Аомине кладет винтовку на койку и достает из-под нее сумку. Бросает ее Сацуки:

— Собери то, что еще можно жрать, я займусь оружием и шмотками.

Сацуки кивает и исчезает за деревянной перегородкой, отделяющей закуток «кухни» от остального помещения.

Имаеши, скручивающий провода от своей многочисленной техники, вполголоса замечает:

— А ведь ты рад этому нападению, Аомине, не так ли?

— И что с того? — Аомине бережно укладывает винтовку на дно сумки и закидывает ее тряпьем, которое когда-то было приличной одеждой.

Он действительно рад — эта эвакуация означает, что в ближайший месяц им предстоит нормальная работа, а не скучные, набившие оскомину дежурства в секторах с редкими и короткими вылазками в поле.

— Ничего, — Имаеши улыбается ласково и остро. — Просто спросил.

Аомине передергивает плечами и застегивает сумку. Как будто Имаеши сам думает по-другому.

Как будто кто-то из них, когда-то встретившихся на баскетбольной площадке, мог думать по-другому.


End file.
